As a method for forming a fine partition wall of a gas discharge type planar display device, there is a jet processing method such as sandblasting technique. In this method, a low melting point glass paste is coated and dried on a substrate, such as a glass, then a photosensitive dry film resist having sandblast resistance is laminated on the surface of the dried paste layer, and light exposure and development in a predetermined pattern is conducted by use of a glass mask. Thereafter, an abrasive is jetted by a sandblasting technique, to process into the patterned shape. As the abrasive used herein, calcium carbonate or glass beads are used.
However, calcium carbonate has the property of adhering to the work, and it becomes difficult for calcium carbonate to be removed as the pattern of the partition wall becomes finer.
In addition, the glass beads have the demerit of low processing speed due to the spherical shape thereof, and, since it is difficult to obtain a small grain diameter, the glass beads are not easily available.
Further, in recent years, attendant on the increases in the fineness and luminance of the planar type display panel, it has been desired to reduce the pitch of the partition walls and the width of the partition walls. In order to form fine partition walls, the following problems must be solved.
First, it is demanded to make the grain diameter of the abrasive finer and to secure the processing properties and water repellency.
In addition, there are demands for the resolution and reduction of thickness of the resist corresponding to the fine patterning and the properties for adhesion to and release from the work.
Furthermore, it is demanded to make the particles of the low melting point glass paste finer and to enhance the shape retainability.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above circumstances. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of forming a fine partition wall by which a fine partition wall with stable shape can be formed with good processing accuracy and at high grinding efficiency by use of a jet processing technique, a method of producing a planar display device by application of the method, and an abrasive for jet processing to be used in these methods.